Faith
by faeriequeen
Summary: A girl looking for love in all the wrong places.
1. Default Chapter

**Faith- by faeriequeen  
  
Chapter 1- The Beginning  
Dear Diary  
I was born to a god-fearing household, so you know how that goes with boys. No sex until married, the boys have to go to church, and no . I am really living it up! I hate this lifestyle so much! Why can't I be like my friends. They get all the boys, and cuties at that! The only thing that I can ever find is phone thugs, ganstars, and sexual freaks. Why can't I meet a decent boy. I'm damn-near 16, and I can't find the right one, if there is even is a right one. Help!! Well, I'll talk to you later, I have to talk to one of my boyfriend-having friends. Peace  
  
Hey girl, what's up?, I asked.  
Nothing much, having problems with Dorian, replied Olivia.  
Olivia is my best friend every since diapers. We have been through a whole lot together. Through thick and thin.   
What happened, is he still saying that same old dumb junk about him not trusting you? Why can't just get over it, Derek kissed you, you didn't kiss him, I asked.  
Yeah, he still saying it, he said It's going to take him some time because I cheated.?, replied Olivia.  
Well just let him have time to clear his mind, you know how boys are., I said.  
Well, I have to go now, I'll call you back later, I have to cook dinner, said Olivia.  
  
The next day at school...  
  
I went to class, and all I could think about was the cutie that was sitting at the far left. He has been eying me for the whole period. He's a new student from some private school. I never had the guts to look back and smile, because I wasn't really sure whether he was looking at me or not. Then I just went for it. I looked, and it was love at first sight. He is brown-skinned, light eyes, and just the right sized lips, not to big, or too small. I have this big thing about lips. If they are too big, he will suck my whole face in, and if they are too small, his whole mouth will go into my mouth when wee kiss. But anyway, he is just all that, and more.   
After I finished gawking, I looked away. Then when I least expected it, he got up to throw something out, and on the way back, he dropped off a little present for me. A note. In the note, he was saying that he wanted to meet me after school to . He also wanted my phone number. So I wrote him back with my name and phone number, and where to meet me at. I also asked him his name, and phone number, and was that location all right. He replied, and to make a long story short, he accepted the location, and he will be calling me tonight, oh, and his name is Khalif. Khalif, what a nice name. That sounds nice, Faith and Khalif. It has a nice ring to it. Even though my parents didn't want me to date or have boyfriends, they did allow boys to call. For whatever reason I don't know.   
Like he said he was going to do, he called. And did we have a good conversation! We talked about almost everything. We have so much in common, we like most of the same things. At first, I started to think that he was gay, but when I thought of what he looked like, that thought suddenly erased from my mind. Oh, yeah, we met up after school. He walked me home.  
*  
All this went on for weeks, which turned into months. I didn't have any brothers or sisters to talk to about him, so I couldn't tell anybody, even my friends. Because I know that they would eventually say the wrong thing around my parents . So I made a vow to my self that I would not tell. But to me they kind of knew that something was going on, because we were always around each other. But I didn't care as long as I was with him.   
Then one day when we were walking through the park, he stopped, and laid it on me. A very wet, sexy tongue kiss. And to my surprise, I kissed him back. And Iliked it, no I LOVED it! It was too magical to stop. We were standing there kissing for about 10 or more minutes. We didn't care who saw us. It was official, we were a couple. After we kissed, he opened his eyes and asked, Was that the wrong thing to do? I don't want to rush you.  
I replied back, No that was fine, I've been waiting for this for a long time, you are a very good kisser.  
Thank you, you to. he said, blushing.  
This was the beginning of a beautiful thing.   
**


	2. Chapter 2- And It begins...

**Chapter 2-    
  
The next day was Saturday. Khalif called, and they talked all day about everything. Since he had never been to the house, he asked her, When can I come over, we need to talk about something important.  
Okay, well my parents will not be home at all on tomorrow. They are going to church. I'll just tell them that I don't feel too good, they'll understand, Faith replied.  
So what are we going to talk about? asked Faith.  
Khalif answered, Us, I just want to get to know you better, we haven't really talked that much, and I don't want us to be one of those couples who never find out anything about each other until they get married, and then they find out that they made a big mistake.  
Well Faith agreed to the . They continued to talk on the phone until Faith's mom started yelling, Get off that damn phone, there are other people in the house who use the phone, tell your friend that you will talk to them tomorrow.  
Is that your mama?, asked Khalif.  
Yeah, that's her.replied Faith  
She need to stop bitchin' so much, she PMSn', she needs to calm that down, it's not that serious., said Khalif.  
Stop talking about my mama, she's alright. She just get that way sometime, you would never be able to tell that she was a God-fearing person by the way she was talking. Well anyway, I'll talk to you tomorrow, 1-love.  
Aight, peace. said Khalif.  
  
The next day, Khalif was a little late, Faith was starting to think that he wasn't coming. She started to think that she lied to her parents for nothing. She felt a little used. But then as she was about to start putting him out of her life, the doorbell rang. It was him. He had some cd's and a teddy bear with him. He said , kissed her, and walked in. he took off his coat, and they both sat down on the couch. They were talking about life, and what they wanted to do during their life. Khalif wants to be an entrepreneur, own his own chain of supermarkets. Faith wants to be a pediatrician. They both just want too be successful. When he first entered the house, the were sitting on both sides of the couch talking. As time went on, they started drifting closer and closer. Then finally he put his finger across her lips, Faith closed her eyes. They shared a moment of blissful silence, as their lips touched, lightly.   
His hand moved from her lips to both of them embracing her whole body. She was very confused, but she wanted to find out where this emotional ride was going to take her. But she was buckled up and ready to lock and load. They both stood up at the same time. They stood facing each other for about one minute. Faith then grabbed his hand, and led him to her bedroom. While on their way to the room, he stopped and asked, Are you sure that you're ready for this? You are a virgin, and I'm already experienced in this, I promise I'll be gentle.  
I'm more ready than you will ever believe, let's do it. replied Faith.  
In a way, she was doing this to be even with her friends. She also though that losing her sweet, precious virginity would turn her into a woman. But little did she know that this few minutes of passion would cost her a lifetime of heartache and pain. One thing that he did not to tell her when they were talking about life was that he was more than just experienced with girls and sex, he had contracted an sexually tranmitted disease by the name of HIV. To make things that much worse, he didn't use protection because according to him, it didn't feel right. I guess all of you are now feeling sorry for Faith. Well don't. She knew what she was getting into, before she did it. And all for what? Just to be even with her friends, so she could tell them that she's not a virgin anymore? I guess in Faith's case, it's too little, too late.  
They got up to the bedroom, closed the door, and the saga continues.....**


	3. The Naked Truth

#6876E7Chapter 3: The Naked Truth A few weeks after FaithÕs ÒdevirginizingÓ experience, she started to fell weird. Khalif hadnÕt been to school that whole week. She was alos not able to get in contact with him. She called, ne answer, she paged, emailed, and did everything she could to get in touch with him. she started to think that he just used her for sex. So she went on, and tried to forget about him, since he probably had forgotten about her. More weeks went by, Faith was getting even more sick. One day her mother asked her, ÒFaith, are you pregnant? If you are, you can tell me.Ó ÒNO! I think IÕm just coming down with the flu,Óreplied Faith. ÒWell IÕm takinÕ you to the doctor tomorrow, ok?Ósaid her mother. ÒAlright, I need something, I fell like IÕm about to die.Ó The next day, Faith and her mother sat in the office waiting to be called. After about 30 minutes, the nurse came through the door and called, Ò Faith?Ó Faith sat on the bed, waiting for the doctor, she was kind of scared, because she didnÕt know whether the doctor would asak her if she has had sex or not. She wanted her mother to just get up and say, ÒIÕll leave you in here alone, IÕll sit in the waiting room.Ó But that moment never came. Her mother did not feel comfortable with her being in the room alone with a male doctor. The doctor came in, examined Faith, asked questions, and to her surprize, he did not ask anything about sex. He also informed Faith and her mother that he would be running tests, because there was no sign of the flu. He ran tests, and the results would be back by the end of the week. So more suspence to FaithÕs tangled web of deception. Little did she know that she would not have to confess anything. The test would confess for her. Days passed, and the doctor called their home. ÒI think that you should come to the office, itÕs more serious than I thought,Ó said the 


End file.
